Celos
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Era un plan perfectamente trazado, a prueba de tontos, pero no de hermanos celosos...


**• Fandom**: Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo:** Celos.  
**• Claim:** Estados Unidos, Reino Unido, Dinamarca.  
**• Resumen:** Era un plan perfectamente trazado, a prueba de tontos, pero no de hermanos celosos...  
**• Advertencias:** ¿Crack? :O  
**• Notas: **Dedicado a DarkCat14, y aún te debo el fic por ganar en Birdie x'D.  


* * *

  
Después de todos los "_por favor, por fis_", después de las miradas de perrito apaleado, del chantaje emocional, el chantaje real con fotos vergonzosas, y él chantaje con objetos preciosos para él (¡Mira, Arthur! Boletos para una convención de barcos antiguos, ¿quieres ir? ¿Sí?), había aceptado, aunque con ciertas condiciones.

La primera condición, es que Alfred tendría que enviarle a alguien útil para limpiar el tiradero que quedaría en su casa después de la pequeña (enorme) fiesta de Año Nuevo que iban a dar. La segunda, no debía provocar a Hong Kong con el tema de los fuegos artificiales, Arthur sabía que Londres, por sí mismo, tendría suficientes fuegos artificiales y no necesitaban más.

Tercera condición, y la que más encarecidamente le pidió: No le creas a esa sonrisa.

Y Alfred estaba nervioso cuando saludaba a los invitados, mientras Arthur simplemente bufaba y le decía, disimuladamente entre codazos, que mantuviera la compostura.

Actualmente, a nadie le había sorprendido la idea de la fiesta, pero cabe aclarar que sólo habían sido invitados miembros de la Commonwealth, sus hermanos (porque no pudo deshacerse de ellos), y algunos amigos de afuera. Como Noruega, Suecia con Finlandia, Países Bajos, Bélgica… Gilbert, Islandia, Portugal… y Dinamarca. Alfred iba a invitar a algunos, pero tras una mirada de incredulidad de Arthur lo dejó pasar, después de todo, la fiesta no era más que un escaparate para el verdadero plan.

Acercarse a Dinamarca.

Una a una las naciones invitadas fueron llenando el espacioso salón-recibidor de Arthur, la fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo en una de sus casas de campo (y eso era un decir, pues eran enormes) porque éste sabía que sus invitados querrían seguir toda la noche, porque ahí no habría reporteros para naciones ebrias y, sobretodo, por la gran vista que tenía hacia el jardín y los lagos.

—Ahí vienen, ahora… ¿recuerdas lo que…? ¿Alfred? —se volteó, Alfred le estaba ayudando a recibir a los invitados, pero ahora se encontraba solo. Arthur pensó con sarcasmo lo "heroico" que era su antigua colonia, pero suspiró cuando lo vio más lejos, conversando animadamente (escondiéndose mejor dicho) con Irlanda y Prusia.

Los nórdicos habían sido los últimos en arribar, y después de recibirlos e intercambiar algunas frases, logró quedarse a solas con Dinamarca, y mientras éste le conversaba de algo, Arthur buscaba la forma de cumplir su parte del trato. Finalmente vio su oportunidad cuando Irlanda se alejó por cerveza.

—Dinamarca, ¿podrías ayudarme a buscar a Alfred? Necesito hablar con él de algo, y creo que…

—Sí, claro —exclamó el rubio, dejando a la mitad su conversación sobre la próxima reunión.

Obviamente Arthur no buscó a Alfred, sabía dónde encontrarlo, pero le alegró ver que el danés sí había encontrado al estadounidense, quien se veía pálido y con una sonrisa nerviosa (sólo para los expertos ojos de Arthur) en la cara, mientras conversaban, con Prusia ahí al lado. Arthur suspiró y le hizo señas al albino, que tardó un rato en querer captarlas, hasta que finalmente se acercó a Arthur, que estaba a una distancia prudente y fuera del alcance de la vista de Dinamarca, pero perfectamente visible para Alfred, quien le disparaba con la mirada.

—¿Qué, Artie? —desdeñó Prusia, fastidiado de haber sido sacado de la conversación—. Si estás celoso de que tu crío esté con otros…

—Claro que no, idiota —le gruñó, mirando de reojo hacia donde Irlanda se encontraba con la bebida. Debía actuar antes de que los radares de su hermano comenzaran a sonar ante la "presencia danesa"—. Necesito que me hagas un favor, como viejos amigos, y me lo debes además.

Gilbert chasqueó la lengua, sabiendo a qué se refería el inglés, así que aceptó, para luego arrepentirse: ¿Por qué tenía él, precisamente él, que distraer a Irlanda? No que se llevase mal con él pero…; Gilbert suspiró cuando Arthur le puso una cara ante la que no podía negarse, y eso era porque el británico daba miedo cuando se enfadaba.

Arthur suspiró, ya estaban todos los flancos de los que debía preocuparse cubiertos. De vez en cuando echaba miradas para ver si Alfred y el danés seguían hablando, y su antigua colonia lucía cada vez más y más relajada, incluso podía apreciar que se reía con ganas y sin nerviosismos. Bien, Arthur se felicitó por su buen trabajo mientras charlaba amenamente con Portugal, hasta que éste comentó algo que, por poco, lo hizo escupir lo que estaba bebiendo.

—Me alegra que no estés celoso de la atención que Dinamarca le da a Estados Unidos, aunque… Noruega no luce muy feliz, ¿no? —dijo Portugal, sin darle mucha importancia.

Arthur miró con ligero temor, buscando a Noruega, y lo encontró sentado y mirándolo fijamente desde unos sillones atrás, con Islandia a su lado. Los dos lo estaban viendo. Oh, mierda.

—Noruega nunca luce feliz —respondió él, acercándose más al portugués, como si éste hubiera nacido aprueba de miradas de nórdicos furiosos. Y Arthur sabía que iba a estar tan muerto.

Él no estaba celoso, claro que no… pero había olvidado por completo el pequeño detalle de que Noruega (e Islandia, al parecer) no era muy compartido con sus hermanos, por mucho que dijese que le importaba bien poco lo que le ocurriese a Dinamarca.


End file.
